


What Are the Chances We've Lost the Other Shoe?

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica had always heard the phrase "Once more with feeling!" attached to things like goals, physical tests of strength, drinking contests, and sometimes even singing. Rarely was it ever used to signal something that was bound to go any better than the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are the Chances We've Lost the Other Shoe?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/18/09 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/160246.html).

Veronica had always heard the phrase "Once more with feeling!" attached to things like goals, physical tests of strength, drinking contests, and sometimes even singing. Rarely was it ever used to signal something that was bound to go any better than the first time.

When Logan used it to tell her they ought to try and get back together, Veronica was pretty sure she should have shut the door in his face. Rude, sure, but Veronica had never really been one for politeness, and this was Logan, so she was sure he would have been prepared.

Instead, she'd asked, "Why?"

Logan had given her a plethora of well-thought-out reasons, which should have been Veronica's second flaming hint that this was a Very Bad Idea. One of those reasons had been that, now that they were both done with college and in the "real world," having matured enough to survive in said real world, they were different people who were ready to try a different type of relationship.

Veronica had been immediately suspicious of that, as, in her experience, there really weren't different types of relationships, just different types of "crash and burn," and Logan was generally a pretty spectacular one. She'd asked, instead, "What did you have in mind?" wondering later if Logan might have drugged her while she wasn't paying attention.

Apparently, what Logan had had in mind was sushi and a movie. What he didn't mention at the outset was that he was making the sushi -- and he was good at it -- and the movie was actually good. Afterward, they had a nice conversation about some swing point in the movie's plot and Veronica went home. At no point did anyone get arrested, shot, or accused of any of the above.

All in all, it turned out to be a fairly decent evening. In all her memory, Veronica had never used the words "fairly decent" to describe anything she and Logan had ever done. Catastrophic and mind-blowing, yes, but never anything in-between. 

They did it again, and again, and several more times over the course of six months, and nothing happened to throw either of them off their guard. Eventually, they had the conversation where they admitted that they'd both been waiting for that shoe to drop.

Maybe it wouldn't, this time. Or maybe, Veronica thought, when she was being very honest with herself, there would always be a "once more with feeling" for Logan, with her.


End file.
